


Downtown

by shxck



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxck/pseuds/shxck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>s/o to mah boy Macklemore for the inspo.</p><p>Basically another one of those "What if Asami hit Korra with her moped instead?" AUs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtown

**Author's Note:**

> This song pretty much plays every single time I'm in the gym and when I work so, I had to do it ja feel?

A polar bear dog twice my size is apparently not an acceptable form of transportation. Something about "endangering the citizens of Republic City" and "taking up too much space," which is stupid because Naga's completely harmless (unless provoked) and Republic City's got vehicles twice Naga's size and Naga's twice my size so that makes their vehicles quadri- quad- quadrup- FOUR TIMES my height (right?)!  
  
I hate the government.  
  
So now, here I am, with barely enough money to kickstart the beginning of my new life, buying a damn moped. It's not like they're cheap either but thank the Spirits that some government minion pointed me towards a secondhand moped dealer because that obviously makes such a massive difference. Ugh. I don't even know how to drive one! But it should be similar to the snowmobiles we use in the South, right? Eh, same diff.  
  
_"Where the hell is that place?"_  
  
I'm not even sure if I'm headed the right away. I'm not even sure if I have the map the right side up! Obviously, I should've been paying more attention to my surroundings because you know, common sense duh. At the time I was so busy navigating my way through buildings and streets and random cabbage vendors that I was completely unaware of the fact that I've just crossed a major intersection. That quickly changed, however, because all I heard was a muffled "Shit!" and next thing I know, I'm on the ground and my right side hurts.  
  
"Ow, what the hell, man? Why don't you watch where you're go-" I could've went postal on that guy's ass but I realised that I was in the wrong (mostly, but they should've seen me crossing!) and I also realised that said  _guy_   was a girl.  
  
"I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Oh my Spirits, I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention! Do you need an ambulance? I can get you to the nearest hospital, oh my God ohmyGod this is all my fault!" 

Nope. Not going postal. I wasn't sure if it was just shock or a mild concussion (maybe both) that allowed me to stare at the person in front of me - sorry - this GODDESS who is gracing me with her presence right now. I could see her lusciously red lips moving at a very fast rate, her ivory hand waving in front of my face and her striking green eyes, full of concern, staring into mine. Spirits, when did I become a poet?  
  
"Am I dead?" Maybe I am. I'm not even sure why I asked that question. I couldn't feel my face so, I'm not exactly sure how my mouth managed to spout those words out. It's been a great run. I'm sorry Naga, I won't be able to feed you tonight.

"Oh dear, you speak! I mean, no! You're not dead! I hope no-"   
Her words echoed in my ears and I couldn't fully comprehend her answer so my mouth decides to vomit out another set of words.

"Am I dead?" As if repeating myself would change it somehow. "Because there's a really pretty angel in front of me right now." Oh, nevermind. Wow Korra. Even if you're only using half of your brain (which is most of the time) you can still be smooth.  _ _Nice.__

"Oh...uh...thank you? I-I really appreciate that but...um...are you okay? Do you want to go to the hospital?" At this point in time I was awake enough and I've completely shaken off the initial shock from the impact. I started to stand up and found it to be quite an easy task only to also find that a pair of small but strong hands had helped me up. I looked around to see that a small crowd of people had started gathering and raised my hand up (the universal gesture of 'I'm alright'), dismissing the worried (I wish) citizens of Republic City.

"Oh, yeah no, I'm fine. Just needed a minute there." The girl just looked at me with disbelief evident on her facial expression. "No, seriously, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I tried smiling at her and silently prayed that my face wasn't bleeding but she seemed to have accepted the fact that I'm alright and smiled back.

"That's good! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" She was pouting and looked like she was about to cry so, obviously, I had to act fast.

"No! Like I said, it's fine!" I let out a slight chuckle, just enough to reassure her that I'm okay. (Should I mention the fact that I'm really not mad at her for hitting me? Maybe not.)

"Are you sure? I feel so bad! Do you need a ride home? I'll make up for it, I swear! I'll do anything!" Oh, man. She still wasn't giving up?  
  
My eyes took notice of the fact that she hit me with a moped and quickly thought of an idea. "Say, cutie, what's your name?"  
She said she'll do anything, right? This shouldn't be too bad.

Upon hearing the nickname, she blushed and averted her eyes. "Uh...my name's Asami. Asami Sato."

_Asami..._

__  
__ "Nice name! I'm Korra." Fair trade. She tells me her name, I tell her mine. "So, about that favour..."

It was at this moment that Asami realised that she may have signed herself up for something she really doesn't want to have signed up for. It was evident with the way her eyes widened in fear and narrowed once again in suspicion.  
  
"I see that you have a moped," I pointed out. Relief immediately replaced whatever suspicion she had held in.  
  
"Oh thank the Sprits, I thought you were going to- I mean...ahh...thanks? And yes, I have a moped. The same moped that I hit you with." Asami cringed and stared at the ground, ashamed.

I dismissed her previous statement with a wave of my hand. "Pffft, like I said, it's fine. I was actually looking for a moped dealer. Do you have any suggestions? I'm still pretty new to this city."

Her eyes darted back up and surprisingly, it had a tiny glint in it that just managed to make her emerald green eyes pop out more. I wouldn't mind seeing that every day. "You asked the right person! I can take you to a shop and help you pick something out! A lot of the dealers know me so, we might even save you a couple of yuans there." She tossed me a helmet and proceeded to get back on her bike. "Just hold on tight and I'll get you there!"

 _ _Free ride, can't complain.__ I shrugged and put my helmet on and held onto Asami. Kinda glad that the government didn't allow me to ride Naga everywhere. I may just change how I feel about them.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I should continue or not tbh, hmu if you think so or sumthin'. I just finished a 3 hour English exam so I apologise for the length of this story.
> 
> EDIT: While editing this I realised that this is a completely new style of writing for me. I think I'll call it "High On Life, High On Red Bull" or "IDGAF"


End file.
